Deaths Little Girl
by Golden-Gargoyle
Summary: Meredith is the daughter of Hades with a strange story.


**Percy Jackson: Deaths Little Girl**

My name is Meredith. I am the daughter of Elizabeth Phoenix and...well you probably wont believe me, but my father is the Greek God of death and the Underworld. Hades. Yeah, yeah, I know, your probably asking yourself, 'What the Hell?!' well believe it. We are a race called Demigods, or half-bloods. Born to a God or Godess and a mortal. I dont live among 'The Normals' like others do, I live with my mother and father in, well, Hell. Weird, I know. Hades, or daddy as I refer to him (Im a daddys girl), married my mom when she was a mortal. Big no, no for the Gods and Goddess's. You see the Immortals are only allowed to marry other immortals, daddy fell in love with mom shortly after Persephone and her mother, Demeter, found a way for her to leave the Underworld. My mom did something amazing about a year after I was born, she actually used her mortal soul to help the Gods and Goddess's and after Hades begged them for one wish, Zeus granted it. Badda' bing, badda' boom, she was back and immortal. I am Meredith Alexander Phoenix, and this is my story. We'll start out when my daddy told me the bad news.

"Meredith." my dad called from his throne room.

"Yeah daddy?" I said as I entered the room, having to flick a piece of long, straight, black hair out of my eyes.

"Your mother and I need to speak with you." I looked at them worried. He never reffered to her as 'mother' when he talked about her, I knew that something bad had happened, or was going to.

"About?" I asked, sitting in the smaller throne in between theirs, ofcourse having a spirit float over and give me a glass of my favorite thing in the world, pomegranite juice. Taking a sip I listened as daddy and mom talked to me abouth the mortals.

It was pretty boring until I heard mom mention "And were sending you to camp." at that point I nearly choked to death on my juice.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, having a temper like daddy. "WHY?!" I could tell that my electric blue eyes were filling with tears, and the strange blue fire that usually crackled when I was angry.

"Calm down dear!" said my red headed mother "It's just, your fifteen and we dont think that it would be a good idea for you to spend all your time here. Maybe some time at summer camp can be good for you." she smiled, trying her best to calm me.

I looked angrily at my father, feeling betrayed since he said I'd always be here with them. That anger quickly faded as I saw the sad look that was written all over his paper white skin, the skin that matched mine. I was angry and I was sad so all I could do was throw my empty glass down, stands up, glare at both of them, and then run out.

"NO!" was the final word I yelled before I ran out to the stables built near the palace. I ran straight to the last stall and jumped over the door, which was pretty hard considering the robe I was wearing. The skeleton horse jumped once my feet hit the ground, but the renisance dressed stallion calmed as quickly as he had been spooked. I threw my arms around his boney neck and cried, then after about ten minutes I kicked open the door of the stall and threw myself into the red and black saddle.

Grabbing the reins I yelled "Come on Black-Rose, I need some time alone!" he galloped out and we were on our way to visit my best friend in the world. Cerberus. After a few minutes I was finally there. The giant three headed rottweiler was doing his usual job, guarding.

"CERBEUS!" I called, jumping off Black-Rose and running over to him. I heard him growl lowly as he turned to look at us, but once he saw who it was he smiled the rottie smile I loved. I easily climbed all the way up the huge hound. I patted his back with my hand and sat there...just thinking. I didnt know how long it was before I sensed someone beside me.

"I am not going father." I said, I glanced over quickly. I knew he wasnt use to be referred to as 'father' I always called him daddy.

"Meredith please. Do it for your mother. If you dont like camp you can come back when summers over." he pleaded with me and I couldnt help but smirk slightly, come on! The god of death, DEATH, is pleading and reasoning with a fifteen year old girl.

I sighed and looked at the jet black haired man-er God beside me. "Fine." He smiled and I was off to the palace to pack.


End file.
